<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa work in progress by TheItalianScribe (TheIcyMage)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282889">Secret Santa work in progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheItalianScribe'>TheItalianScribe (TheIcyMage)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheItalianScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene from a WIP because I owe someone a fic and it's not done yet. <br/>I needed to get out of my head and go back to work on a paper...so I am writing a bit of a scene that would have gone into your secret santa fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa work in progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magician was in the cornere again. Grounded by Big Brother.... something. They weren't sure what exactly the side was. He kind of was like a miniature version of Thomas's dad...but...not? Right and Wrongs was too big of a mouthful, and implied there were two of him. He boiled down to the parts of Thomas that were learning the rules, what got him in trouble, what made him or others sad, and what made him feel good. He was also kind of a guide and he seemed to be there almost as long as Curiosity. So he was the big brother.<br/>Not the point. Big Brother sent him to the corner. Just because he suggested that Thomas hide the shards of the cookie jar under a rug like he they saw on tv somewhere. If Mom didn't know he and his brother were sneaking cookies and broke something, then they wouldn't get in trouble for breaking something. Or get in trouble. It was too close to their classmate's birthday to get in trouble. <br/>Magician was pulled from his musings by a sob.  A grey hoodie with bunny ears bobbed with a shivering form. <br/>"What are you in for?" Magician asked.<br/>The sobs faded as the other took a few shaky gasps of air. "I...That was scary. Mom was so mad."<br/>"Yeah.  If we didn't get caught..." He took a moment to think "She said that she was mad that we had to hide it, but we were gonna get in trouble anyway. Why should we have told her?"<br/>"Cause Big Brother said so?"<br/>"So? Big brother wanted those cookies just as much as us."<br/>The bunny hooded kid battled between a laugh at that and letting the tears fill where they wanted.<br/>"Think he would have done the cookie monster impression?" Bunny side asked in a quivering voice.<br/>"Oh, no doubt."<br/>The other side laughed, but paused. "Cookie Monster is kinda scary."<br/>"His cavities must be atr...arosous? Horrible!"<br/>"He tried to eat Kermit."<br/>"Why did he even do that? He wasted a perfectly good friendship."<br/>"Think they aren't still friends?"<br/>"Would you still be friends after a bet....After your friend tried to eat you."<br/>"I don't have a friend."<br/>Magician blinked. "What about Imagination? Big Brother? Curiosity?"<br/>"Imagination thinks I'm bad. Big brother doesn't count 'cause he's everyone's brother, and Curiosity doesn't look like he wants friends."<br/>"Imagination doesn't like you?"<br/>"Nope! I make Thomas all scared and jumpy and not cool. And he stole my favorite hoodie."<br/>"Oh? So you're not normally a bunny?"<br/>"No! Bunnies are scaredy-pantses. Who would listen to advise from a bunny?"<br/>"Thomas likes bunnies."<br/>"He does? But he's been having bad dreams since the petting zoo."<br/>"He did? When was he at a zoo? Where was I."<br/>Bunny kid shrugged. <br/>Hmm. Probably some time when Big Brother grounded him. Maybe it happened the week after April Fools day. He had a lot of suggestions Big Brother didn't like.<br/>"Forget it. That doesn't matter." Magician said both to himself and the other side. "You wanna be friends? I've seen you get grounded a few times and it's boring on my own."<br/>"Do we get a handshake? Like that one Imagination and Brother do?"<br/>"Absolutely. But cooler 'cause we're better than them."<br/>"We are?"<br/>"Any group I'm in is instantly better. I'm the Magician. I turn anything into anything I want."<br/>"Cool." The other side held out a hand, "I'm fear. I turn anything fun into something scary."<br/>"Sounds more like you look for anything that can go wrong and try to keep it from happening." Fear scuffed the ground with his shoe, so Magician went on. "Well, I'm stuck here for a while. Wanna think of a cooler handshake?"<br/>And so they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>